<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roughness Isn't a Title Used Only for Fighting by Mr_Edward_Hyde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041779">Roughness Isn't a Title Used Only for Fighting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Edward_Hyde/pseuds/Mr_Edward_Hyde'>Mr_Edward_Hyde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Edward_Hyde/pseuds/Mr_Edward_Hyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Edward Hyde and Dr. Henry Jekyll are fighting, and Hyde decides that if Jekyll wanted to be rough with him, so be it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Hyde &amp; Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roughness Isn't a Title Used Only for Fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one-shot for my friend, this time custom. And yes, do you really think Jekyll doesn't make his own lube? He's a doctor who probably has wet dreams about being fucked. Of course, he does.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was quiet, dark, and dangerous. And only people who belonged to the night could understand that. One of those people was Hyde, Dr. Jekyll's alter. He was frustrated with his other self, huffing as he watched the man sitting at his desk, writing away his discoveries as time mattered no more. He would be out there, walking across the streets of London, but no! He was stuck here, probably the furthest thing from Jekyll's mind. </p><p>He moved from his place in the mirror as the moon illuminated the room, accompanied by candles and the doctor himself. If he wasn't going to get what he wanted he would simply do it himself. </p><p>Jekyll had stood from his chair and fell onto the floor, a high amount of pain overwhelming him, filling him. He looked up to face Hyde and did something he wouldn't have expected. He grabbed him and threw him down. Sure, Hyde was Jekyll, but only Jekyll could touch him and change his appearance. Hyde groaned and sat up, the detest in his voice was adamant. </p><p>"Ugh, why do you even fight? You know I'll win anyway-"</p><p>Jekyll lunged at him, which made Hyde reach out and grab his throat. The doctor had let out a choked gasp, fighting to make Hyde let go. Hyde felt his cheek burn as Jekyll hit his cheek with force. He raised a hand to touch his cheek and gave a sinister grin. </p><p>Jekyll knew he messed up. He pulled away and backed off, only to be shoved into a wall by none other than Hyde. </p><p>"You want to be rough? Well, fine then. Let's be rough." </p><p>Jekyll was met with a grip on his hair, pulling it back for him to whimper and let out a moan. He didn't expect to moan, and that made them both pause and look at each other. Jekyll felt his face heat up, and that only was exaggerated more when he felt the tug again. He made the noise again, squirming around a bit as he pressed his hands and back against the wall, trying to get away from Hyde, mainly from the embarrassment established. </p><p>"Oh, oh no no no." Hyde pressed against him, making him shiver.</p><p>"Hyde, leave me be."</p><p>"Oh really? I don't think I want to."</p><p>"Let me get back to work."</p><p>"Never." Hyde leaned down and kissed his shoulder before greedily burying his face into the other's neck, nipping at it and kissing it. It was surely aggressive, leaving Jekyll trying to sputter out excuses and anything to make Hyde back off, but none of it was working. The sensation was wrong, this was wrong, but at the same time so right. Hyde slipped behind the other and held him close, growling in his ear and leaning down to his neck again to start sucking and biting. </p><p>Dr. Jekyll felt an arm wrap around his waist like a snake, being bent down as Hyde leaned on him. His words turned into slight sobs of pleasure, the masochistic behavior only making his counterpart bite down harder, enough to make lasting marks. He was turning submissive under him, glasses slipping off slightly. He reached up and wrapped an arm on his upper back, holding himself up if his legs were to fail on him. </p><p>"Oh, god, please don't stop." He begged, exposing his neck more for the other to mark however he saw that was fit. He was insane for wanting this, him, especially, wanting Hyde to take him? Basically himself? He knew it was a very wrong way to think, let alone Hyde marking him up like some kind of cheap whore. </p><p>He pulled away eventually, leaving Hyde confused for a second until Hyde felt the tug on the collar to his shirt being pulled, taking him out of Jekyll's office and into the bedroom. Hyde placed his hands on Jekyll's shoulders and Jekyll did the same to Hyde. They spun and Hyde threw him onto the bed, getting on top of him. </p><p>"H-Hyde, are you sure you want to do this? I-"</p><p>"Shush, Jekyll. You and I both know how much you want this. Look at the marks on you. You look like a cheap whore."</p><p>"You'd like that, wouldn't you Mr. Hyde?"</p><p>"You know me so well."</p><p>Hyde leaned down and locked lips with him, soon pulling away to wrap a hand around the doctor's neck and squeeze it. Jekyll let out a choked moan and arched his back, enjoying the tension in the air every second.</p><p>"Doctor Jekyll, a whore? Seems like it to me."</p><p>Hyde let go of his neck and took off the other's pants and boxers, eager to fuck him. Jekyll gestured to the nightstand and Hyde reached to get the lube from it, popping the cap open and pouring some of it onto his hands. He placed the bottle back down and Jekyll flipped over, arching his back down and raising his backside towards Hyde, his hands on a pillow as he buried the side of his face into it. </p><p>Hyde inserted a finger and started moving it around, working his way to adding a second finger as his creator jolted and shook under him. </p><p>"Oh, bloody hell, you must've been with quite a few men."</p><p>"Not quite, but I know your soft points. We have them both."</p><p>"Thank heavens Lisa isn't home."</p><p>"That means you can scream all you want."</p><p>"H-Hush, Hyde."</p><p>Hyde added a third finger and thrust them in and out, making the other man moan lowly under him and hide his face into the pillow partially to muffle the noises. Those noises got noticeably louder and higher when Hyde started to pump his fingers into a certain spot. </p><p>"Aww, did I hit some spot, Jekyll?"</p><p>"J-Just use me like a whore already."</p><p>Hyde obliged, pulling out his fingers and unbuttoning his pants. He enjoyed partially clothed sex, it might have been a kink of some sort. He pulled out his dick and let it poke and prod at Jekyll's entrance, sometimes almost going in before moving out of place. He did this until Jekyll let out a groan of eagerness and frustration. </p><p>Hyde slammed into Jekyll quickly, almost effortlessly as if he's done this a million times. Jekyll cried out in pleasure, pressing himself into the other in a begging sort of manner. Hyde started slowly at first.</p><p>"F-Faster."</p><p>And that was all Hyde needed, bending over to be pressing his chest against the doctor's back and quickly thrusting into him with aggressive force, nails digging into his shoulders as the doctor let out loud moans and sobs, euphoria quickly filling him faster than the HJ-7 did. </p><p>Hyde pulled out and flipped Jekyll on his back, barely giving him time to realise before he was slammed into again. Hyde grunted with a grin on his face, letting the other man grab and pull him down to grip onto him as hard as he could. Hyde took him into a french kiss, feeling Jekyll's dull nails dig into his clothed back. The kiss was ended to be replaced with Hyde making more marks on the other side of Jekyll's neck, listening to him scream out his name happily in overstimulation; Hyde wondered if the maidens would hear Jekyll becoming unhinged and/or the creaking of the bed. Jekyll was in tears by now, any pain that could have been there was just pleasuring in his mind as he was practically dicked down by his alter ego. </p><p>"Oh god, oh god, I'm close Hyde!" He shouted, legs wrapping around Hyde's lower back. </p><p>"Cum for me, Henry Jekyll," Hyde muttered in his ear, grabbing his arms to pull Jekyll closer and shove himself in deeper.</p><p>That sent Dr. Jekyll over the edge, yelling Hyde's name before they both orgasmed. Hyde rode out the orgasm, slowing down before he pulled out. Jekyll whimpered at the feeling of Hyde's seed dripping out of him, though that was followed by Hyde laying down next to him and embracing him into a hug. Jekyll felt drowsiness take over his body like a drug and was quickly asleep by the time Hyde dozed off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>